disney_cast_member_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyla The Snow Queen
Kyla the Snow Queen (also known as The Keeper of Toonspace) is a Toon who acts as a guide to Future Toons in explaining their role as a Toon and how their world works. She is also the original forgotten and unused concept of The Snow Queen. Background Prior to Season 2 Kyla had been a Future Toon since a Snow Queen adaptation had been in production since 1937. She was one of the first Forgotten Toons alongside Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, whom she became good friends with. As the years went by, more Toons arrived at the Wasteland part of Toonspace, and acted as Oswald's Personal advisor when he was instated as "King of Wasteland". When Oswald was retrieved by the Walt Disney Company in 2007, Oswald was in a state of phase, meaning he could leave The Wasteland part of Toonspace, and promised he'd help the studio to develop The Snow Queen movie along, to get Kyla out of The Wasteland. Frozen was being developed, and Kyla began to get more of a form, and also began being out of Phase with Wasteland. Before production of animation for the film began though, they decided to change The Snow Queen to a protagonist rather than a Villain, thereby creating the separate entity Elsa. With the film finalized, and Elsa being The Snow Queen, this gave Kyla no hope to ever escape Toonspace. This turned her bitter and insane, at the thought the public would never know her. Being out in phase, she could now leave Toonspace, but not get to the outside world. With her newfound freedom from Wasteland, she decided to be the one who greets every Future Toon, and tell them about why they exist, and what they're role is, which also fulfills her mysterious "Modus Operandi". Post Season 2 She would later take a portion of Elsa's life force, turning Kyla into an identical duplicate of Elsa. With Elsa turned into a fire-statue, and unable to move, Kyla took Elsa's role in Arendelle, and in the real world, unbeknownst to everyone. Personality Kyla can come across as a tad eccentric, but in reality she is twisted by years of loneliness and longing. She is extremely condescending, and often speaks with seemingly maniacal and disgusted inflections. She takes great joy in her work with Future Toons. However, even this apparent insanity is a facade; her true nature is aloof and cold, while her seriousness is purposely concealed by her twisted persona. She often questions Future Toons for information to further benefit her own. She has a deep-rooted hatred for Elsa, whom she believes stole her place in the spotlight, which Kyla is desperate to retake. Gallery Kyla_T.S.Q.png evil elsa close up.png original project.png kyla being insane.jpg Important Stories with Kyla *'Winter of Her Discontent' Trivia You can view This Page on the Toonspace Wiki *This characters backstory was conceptualized Dlrgirl75, and the image based on various images of The Snow Queen during the early production of Frozen. *She is not to be confused with Elsa. *The role of "Keeper of Toonspace" is an allusion to the role of Missy, from the long running British sci-fi show, Doctor Who. *She is regularly a 2D Hand Drawn Toon, but can phase into a Computer Animated Toon if she so pleases, despite not doing this regularly. *The name Kyla is Swedish for "cold." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toons Category:Villains